


Of Sashimi and Swords

by dinosaurs_wowenough (loki_godofmischiefandlies)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster Hunter Farmer, Original Character(s), Pelican Town as a whole, Possible smut later, Sashimi is the way to a man's heart, Sexuality, Slow Burn, This is a hot mess honestly, Urban Fantasy, just roll with me on this one, there's a wizard and monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_godofmischiefandlies/pseuds/dinosaurs_wowenough
Summary: Emmet hadn't originally intended on going to Stardew Valley, but between a dead end job and his grandfather's passing he figured it was worth a shot. After all, it couldn't get much worse than being stuck behind a desk all day could it?
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I decided to have a bit of fun with the farmer's backstory with this one. Farmer is based loosely off of a tabletop character I had used and fell in love with, so there's going to be a bit of an urban fantasy element to this story. I figured that if there's a wizard, a witch that drops off void chickens, monsters in the mines, and Junimos.

Meeting the villagers shouldn't have been that difficult of a task, but Emmet had _seriously_ underestimated both the size of Stardew Valley and the elusiveness of his new neighbors. Robin and Lewis aside, it was like searching for needles in a haystack. A few days in though, and he had met all but two: M. Rasmodious and Sebastian. Emmet's brows furrowed as he looked at the now sweat stained list in his hand. He had no idea where to find Rasmodious, and Sebastian was reclusive beyond belief. Groaning, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his wrist and tipped his head back to stare at the orange and purple streaking across the dusky sky. Maybe he'd call it a day; he had tilled the soil, watered the parsnips, built a scarecrow, and chopped trees until his back ached and his fingers blistered. He had definitely earned a break. His boots clunked against the rickety steps of the porch and he let himself into the little cabin he now called home. _If it weren't for those horrendous clothes, you might actually be cute_. Emily's words had smarted in a way that Emmet hadn't been expecting. No, he couldn't just go into town wearing the same clothes he had been working in all day. 

A hot shower melted away tension Emmet hadn't been aware of, and by the time he changed he was feeling much more himself. He ran his fingers through his wet hair a few times, knowing it would curl however it wanted as soon as it began to dry and then nodded to himself in the mirror. 

"You can do this. It's just the Saloon. It'll be fun," he said to himself. 

-0-0-0-0-

Sebastian flopped into the big chair at the back of the billiards room and let out a groan. He had beaten Sam at pool _again_. There was never anything interesting to do in Pelican Town, and tonight was one of those nights where it made Sebastian want to rip his hair out. 

"What's wrong Seb? It's not like you lost," Abigail asked, curled up on the other couch. Sebastian lifted his head just enough to glare at her and then let it tip back again so he could resume staring at the ceiling. 

"I'm bored." 

"You're always bored," Sam interjected, passing off a beer to Abigail and then tapping Sebastian's hand with another until he took it. "Maybe you should get a hobby." 

"This was my hobby until you decided to never get better at pool," Sebastian retorted. Sam rolled his eyes and took a long swig of his own beer. 

"We could always go play more _Solarion_." 

"No!" Sebastian and Abigail both shouted at once. All three of them paused when they heard footsteps, and Sam turned around to see the new guy hovering awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Uh...hi," he said, offering Sam a sheepish grin. Yoba, this guy was almost as awkward as Sebastian. 

"Hey. Emmet, right?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. And you're Sam," Emmet replied. There was something about the way Emmet said it that made Sam grin. 

"Yo, so, this is Emmet guys. Emmet, this is Abigail and Sebastian." Sam gestured for Emmet to walk into the room, which he did with only a moment of hesitation. 

"We already met, dingus," Abigail teased. Sam's eyes narrowed at her, but then widened in surprise as Sebastian nodded at the farmer. 

"Oh, you just moved in, right? Cool." 

It was the most that anyone in the trio had heard Sebastian say to someone new, and Abigail had to hide her grin behind her mug. 

"Yeah. Uh. My grandpa left me the farm and I needed to get the hell out of my cubicle so...here I am." 

Sebastian was surprised. Normally he hated talking to people, especially people he didn't know, but the farmer was...gentler, somehow. It wasn't that he looked gentle, the guy was _huge_ , but he wasn't brash or abrasive. He certainly looked like a farmer, a navy and grey flannel tucked into bluejeans which were tucked into sturdy brown boots, but desk job indicated he had come from the city. Why the hell would this guy have left the city for _Pelican Town_? Sebastian searched the stranger's face and found nothing but a faint smile and dark, blue-grey eyes. _Interesting._

-0-0-0-0-

"Dude I am going to die alone," Sam whined later, drunkenly listing against Sebastian as they walked back to Sam's house. Sebastian snorted at that and nudged his friend off of him. 

"Was it your good looks or charming personality that gave that one away?" he teased. 

"Oh _fuck_ you Sebbie. It's the damn farmer. Like. He's so _pretty_. The girls are gonna go nuts over him. He's like seven feet tall and he's jacked and he jus...he's so nice! I's not fair," the blonde continued. Sebastian shook his head at that, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket. 

"The guy seems like a real old fashioned, polite and respectful, yes ma'am, no ma'am type. Maybe he'll land a girl, but I doubt he's gonna go looking for something," he said. He fished his lighter out of another pocket and tucked a cigarette between his lips. "Don't worry about it. He'll probably get bored and leave in a few weeks anyway." 

"I guess." Sam's words were quiet, almost drowned out by the flick of Sebastian's lighter. The programmer took a deep draw from the cigarette and smiled as nicotine buzzed through his system. Nah, he wasn't worried about this new guy at all. 


	2. Lily Pads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Emmet bond over a discovery in Emmet's pond. Abigail complains about the inaccessibility of the mines. The Farmer gets weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left Kudos on the first chapter. I hope this chapter is more engaging!! Comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated <3

The next time Sebastian saw the farmer, it was because Robin had dragged him out of bed at ass o’clock in the morning to help her transport building materials to the farm. The back road leading to the farm was bumpy and clearly suffering from years of disuse.  _ Just like everything else here _ Sebastian thought bitterly, looking out the window. He blinked in surprise when they came up on the farm though. The rickety wooden fence that he and Abigail had climbed over as teens to go smoke pot in the cave was gone, replaced with a new wooden fence that had clearly been put together by hand. The gate didn’t squeak when he jumped out of the truck to open it for Robin, and when he walked onto the property he was amazed at how much work had been done to the place. Rows of crops were all planted neatly, their leaves dripping with water.

_ Damn this guy gets up early _ . Sebastian walked slowly, taking in the view as he returned to his mother’s truck. The farm had always been beautiful, but in a wild, neglected sort of way. Now it was tidy and bursting with planned plant life. The old cottage was still the same though, a busted up mess that Sebastian knew his mother couldn’t wait to get her hands on. 

“Good morning Robin!” The farmer called, walking up the hill by the pond with a huge bundle of wood under each arm. There was an axe in his right hand, and he was dripping with sweat. Had he been clearing trees? 

“Morning Emmet. This place looks great. You’ve made a lot of progress since you got here,” the redhead replied, leaning against the bumper of her old pickup. 

“Thanks. Still a  _ ton  _ of stuff to work on, but I’m happy with it so far.” The farmer walked past Robin and deposited all of the wood at the side of the house. Sebastian could see a pretty sizable firewood pile there, and he arched a brow in surprise. “Oh. Good morning Sebastian. I didn’t see you at first, sorry.” 

“It’s alright. Good morning,” Sebastian said, waving a hand at the farmer. 

“So, are you ready to go over the plans for this silo?” 

-0-0-0-0-

While Sebastian had originally planned on helping Robin unload and then going home, he found himself reluctant to leave the farm once his part of the job was done. For once he didn’t have a programming project due the next day, and the cool spring morning was  _ just  _ right enough that he didn’t want to immediately bolt back inside. However, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself and he was about to leave when Emmet reappeared from wherever the hell he had disappeared to. 

“You want to see something cool?” he asked. The blonde giant was  _ still  _ gentle, almost soft spoken even in his clear excitement. 

“Uh,” Sebastian glanced back at Robin who was busy setting a frame for cement. “Sure.”  _ What? Why?!  _

Emmet led Sebastian away from the house, winding through the wild terrain as if it were second nature until they came to a pond.  _ Huh. Haven’t been this far back before  _ Sebastian thought before Emmet waved him over to the edge of the water. 

“What am I looking at here?” Sebastian asked, scanning the water looking for something weird. Emmet pointed at some lily pads then. 

“Look. Frog eggs. I’ve never actually gotten to see them before, just the frogs,” he said. Sebastian suppressed a smile. Did Farmer Emmet enjoy frogs too? Sure enough, there were little eggs all around the lily pad. Sebastian let the tiniest,  _ tiniest  _ smile escape him then. Little frogs all ready to start their adventure soon. 

“You’ll have to let me come see them when they become tadpoles,” Sebastian said.  _ Wait. Backup. Did you just  _ **_request_ ** _ something  _ **_social_ ** _? From a guy you just met? What is with you today?!  _

“Of course. I’ll let you know as soon as they hatch.” The farmer dug into his pocket and pulled out a phone, holding it out to Sebastian. “If you want, you can put your number in so I can text you and keep you updated without you having to trek all the way down here.” 

Sebastian took the phone and gave it a glance over. Huh. It was actually pretty nice, not the kind of device he figured the burly farmer would have. He’d expected something more...durable. He  _ had  _ moved from the city though. 

“Yeah, sure thing.” 

-0-0-0-0-

“There’s no way! There’s no freaking way. You’d never make it further than the first level of the mine without a sword or something,” Sam argued. Abigail pouted and nestled further into the Saloon couch. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he lined up his shot. One quick pop to the cue ball, a few clicks, and a  _ thunk _ later, and he was in the lead once again. 

“Your turn. And Sam’s right Abi. The mines are dangerous; there’s a reason nobody goes down there anymore. You think Joja would pass up such a valuable resource if they could access it without killing their employees?” Sebastian asked, leaning one hip against the pool table. 

“I’m just saying they’d be a  _ lot  _ of fun to explore. Monsters aside, they’re pretty safe as far as I know. Structurally, that is.” She glanced over towards the doorway, suppressing a chuckle as she saw Clint staring at Emily longingly from one of the tables. Her view was quickly ruined by the farmer strolling into the room, a beer in hand. 

“I thought I heard familiar voices,” he said, a bright smile spreading across his face. Abigail perked up a bit. Nobody had ever really been that friendly towards the ragtag bunch in the game room; Abigail was too edgy for Emily, Sam too spacey for Maru, and Sebastian...well, he was Sebastian. 

“Hey Emmet,” Abigail replied, waving from the corner. “How’s the farm?”

“It’s good. Got another few trees cleared today, the crops are coming in nicely, so I thought I’d earned a night off. How are you doing?” 

“She’s mad because we told her the mines are too dangerous to go running around in,” Sam supplied from the pool table, letting out an angry growl as the cue ball totally missed hitting a solid. “Damn it. Seb, you’re up.” 

“Why are the mines dangerous?” Emmet asked, cocking his head to the side.  _ Oh my Yoba, he’s like a friggin’ golden retriever _ she thought. 

“They’re  _ full  _ of monsters. Slimes, bugs, rock crabs...and that’s all I know. Not many people have gotten further than that, and Marlon is pretty hush hush about what lives down there because he doesn’t want ‘unqualified explorers’ getting hurt trying to see something nuts,” Sam explained. Emmet’s face grew surprisingly serious for a moment, and he took a long drag of his beer. 

“And are these monsters a problem otherwise?” he asked. 

“Sometimes. Not often, but sometimes. Things’ll get out on occasion, usually the mutated bats that attack people if they’re out at night, but it’s been a while.” Sebastian cracked the cue ball across the table and sank another one of his balls. Only three left and he’d have the win. 

“Hm.” Emmet drained the rest of his beer quickly and nodded at the group. “I just realized I left the sprinkler on. I gotta go turn that off before I drown out my seeds. Have a good night guys.” With that, he turned and hustled out of the Saloon, dropping his mug off at the bar on his way out. 

“Is it me or was that weird?” Abigail asked. 

“Definitely weird.” 

-0-0-0-0-

Emmet threw open the door to his cabin a bit more forcefully than he had intended and pulled his keys off of his belt loop. There was a thick, old looking key that didn’t quite blend with the others, and that was the one he separated as he crouched down in front of the trunk at the foot of his bed. The lock opened without much resistance, and Emmet pushed the lid up to look inside. 

“You know, I thought I’d given this crap up, but here we are again,” he muttered darkly, pulling out a long, carefully wrapped package. He made quick work of the cloth wrapping to reveal a sword. The sheath dropped to the ground with a clatter and he held it up to examine the blade. It was still razor sharp, rust free, and clear of any burrs or bends that he’d need repaired. Once it was re-sheathed, he took out a sturdy pair of boots with steel toes and a knife sheath on the outside of each ankle. Those knives were also in good shape, so he set the boots at the foot of his bed. Then came the well loved leather belt littered with belt pouches, a gambeson that had been styled to look more like a jacket, and a small ring box. When he opened the box, the ring in it glowed, illuminating the area around it. 

“Well, at least you can’t say I wasn’t prepared Grandpa.” Emmet glanced over at the photo of him and his grandfather he had set on the mantle and a bit of the bitterness dissipated. This was part of his family legacy too, and he had already done so well with the farm. What harm could a little more monster hunting in his life do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because one of the starting farm options is the "monster farm" in which critters pop up at night and attack you, I figured that's probably something the townsfolk know about. I'm sort of combining all of the gameplay options into one big blob. Also, I'm assuming Robin has a truck and makes her family help her on occasion because there's no way one person is hauling all those building supplies solo.


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We gotta get up there and make sure he's not dead." 
> 
> The Trio worries about Emmet and has to make sure he hasn't met his monster-made demise in the mines. Emmet and Sebastian talk about Demetrius.

“Did you guys see Farmer this morning?” Haley asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she dipped her feet into the creek. Sebastian blew out a ring of smoke that made her grimace and then shook his head. 

“We all just woke up. Up late playing _ Solarion _ again,” Sam said. 

“You three and your nerd games,” Haley frowned. “But anyway, I saw him like...trucking it towards the mountain in like...explorer gear. I’m like, a thousand percent convinced he had a sword too.” 

Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian all exchanged a look. 

“Explorer gear?” 

“The fucking mines.” 

“HE HAS A SWORD?!” 

The trio all spoke at once, making Haley throw up her hands in a placating gesture. 

“Chill guys. Chill. But yeah, that’s what I’m thinking he’s up to. No other reason to run around like that, right?” 

“The mines are super dangerous though. What if he gets hurt?” Sam asked, running a hand through his already messy hair. 

“He looked like he knew what he was doing.” Haley shrugged. 

“So does Sam when he’s trying to do kick flips but we all know how well that’s worked out for him. Shit, we gotta get up there and make sure he’s not dead,” Abigail said. 

“Have fun,” Haley sighed, turning to face the water again. A fish brushed her foot and she shrieked, jumping away from the creek. Ew. Nature. 

-0-0-0-0-

The trio stood at the entrance to the mine and stared at the ladder in front of them. 

“Do you think we should go down there?” Sebastian asked, hands tucked into the front pocket of his hoodie. 

“I don’t know. I want to make sure he’s okay, but if he’s not how are we going to get him out?” Sam replied.

“Maybe see if he comes out soon? If not we can run and get Clint and Marlon.” Abigail added. 

“Good idea.” Sebastian couldn’t help but frown though, wanting to be positive that Emmet was okay. It had only been a few weeks and yet the farmer had wormed his way into Sebastian’s good graces. 

Just when he was ready to tell the others to get ready to go down into the mine, there was a creak from the elevator. A few seconds later there was a  _ ding _ and the rickety doors opened. Out stepped Emmet, who jumped when he saw them. 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, half shaken and half accusatory. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Sebastian replied.  _ Smooth.  _ Emmet let out a small sigh and sheathed the sword in his hand. Abigail wriggled excitedly at the sight, amazed someone else in the village could fight. Maybe she could convince Emmet to teach her since Marlon said she wasn’t ready. 

Emmet ran a grimy hand over his face and grimaced when it came away dirtier than before, now covered in slime as well. Sebastian bit back a smile at that; the guy was  _ covered  _ in filth but a little slime on the hand was what made him frown? Although, now that Sebastian was looking, he didn’t think it was the slime that had made the farmer grimace. No, beneath the layers of guts and grime was a decently sized bruise. 

“...you guys said there was a monster problem in the mines so I decided to take care of the monster problem,” Emmet finally offered, his broad shoulders sagging a bit. “There are a few more monsters than I was expecting down there though. It’ll take me forever to comb through that place.” 

“So you know how to hunt monsters then?” Abigail asked. Sam and Sebastian bit back groans; she was never going to let Emmet get away without teaching her a thing or two now. 

“Yes.” 

“Where did you learn? How long have you been doing it? What sort of sword do you-” 

“Abigail.” Sebastian’s voice was firm, which startled the purple haired woman out of her excited rush of questions. “Let’s make sure he’s okay before you interrogate him, alright?”

“Sorry.” Abigail’s face was pink and she ducked her head down. 

“It’s alright. And I’m fine. Mostly. I  _ really  _ need a shower though,” Emmet said, offering Sebastian an entirely unconvincing smile. Sebastian could see that Emmet had a nice gash running across his lips when he smiled. 

“Yeah, how about we take you to Harvey first and then you can shower?” Sebastian’s tone left no room for arguing. Sam and Abigail exchanged a glance. Seb wasn’t usually this forthcoming with new people, and it was even rarer that he spoke with such authority.  _ I can see Robin in him now _ Sam thought. 

-0-0-0-0-

A few stitches, several ice packs, and a bottle of prescription anti-inflammatories later, Emmet was being escorted back to the farm by Sebastian. The other two had excused themselves once they knew Emmet was going to be okay, both late for dinner. 

“Aren’t you going to be late for dinner too?” Emmet asked, his voice soft. He couldn’t speak too loudly or make many expressions now. The stitches tugged painfully if he tried, and the bruise that had started at his cheek had spread to puff the underside of his eye up too now. Even with the anti-inflammatories in his system, Emmet felt like crap. 

“Eh. I sent Mom a text, she said it was fine. Demetrius’ll probably be annoyed, but that’s not my problem,” Sebastian answered. His hands were buried deep into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, and he looked up at the sky for a second.  _ He seems lonely  _ Emmet thought.  _ Couldn’t hurt to give him some company I guess. _

“So...is Demitrius your step-dad then?” Emmet knew it was risky, but he was curious. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then Sebastian nodded. 

“Yep. My dad was kind of a deadbeat. He up and vanished when I was little, but I guess it worked out since Mom met Demitrius and all,” Sebastian explained. 

“Ah. Do you like him then?” 

Sebastian let out a hollow little laugh. 

“Not particularly. He’s...he’s not a total asshole, but it’s always been clear that Maru is his favorite,” he explained. “Mom doesn’t always see it, and I don’t want to make her upset so I just sort of let it go.” 

“I’m sorry.” Emmet wasn’t sure what else to say, but he knew he said the right thing when Sebastian looked over at him with bewilderment in his dark eyes. 

“It’s whatever.” 

The pair returned to silence, the crunch of the gravel path under their boots the only sound between them, but Emmet didn’t feel uncomfortable. It was nice to walk with someone who didn’t  _ need  _ to fill the silence with conversation at all times. Back home he was always subjected to someone’s chatter, whether it was somebody at work or one of the guests at his parents’ inn. Here he got to enjoy the quiet.  _ No wonder Grandpa liked it here.  _

When they got back to Emmet’s little cabin, Sebastian lingered on the steps as Emmet made his way up. There was something about the way he hesitated that made Emmet wonder if he didn’t want to leave. 

“Do ah. Do you want some dinner? Since you walked me home and all?” he asked. Sebastian bit his lower lip and then gave a half-hearted shrug. 

“Sure, why not? As long as it’s not eggs anyway.” 

Emmet laughed at that and nudged open the door, dropping his keys in the decorative bowl on his coffee table. 

“Alright, no eggs. I think I can work with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst first chapter ever and I might redo it, but I needed to start this before I passed out for the night so I'm sorry in advance lol. Hope you enjoy, much more (and much more quality) content to come!


End file.
